Blind Dates and Confessions
by MsDaantjuh100
Summary: What will Oliver think when Felicity is going on a blind date?


**So this kinda got out of hand.. didn't expect it to be this long! But this story is based on a prompt by a guest on here :)**

**I hope y'all like it!**

**Also, I would very much like it if you left a review after reading, since I've only just started writing again, and I'd very much like to know what I can improve! And if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I like to think I'm quite proficient in English, but it isn't my first language. **

**Prompt: Felicity on a date but not with Oliver.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Olicity. If I did, they would've kissed last episode :(**

* * *

**Blind Dates and Confessions**

So, it was safe to say Felicity's social life lacked colour at the moment. Between working a day job and a night job for Oliver Queen, and keeping up with the newest tech news, she didn't exactly have time to go out. Her friends, whom she did manage to meet almost every week, always complained that she didn't get enough free time. And sure, she didn't. But she didn't exactly mind. But sometimes, when she noticed Oliver had yet another date, and she didn't get the time to actually even meet new people, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Not of the woman Oliver dated (though she wouldn't deny that played a part), but just that he had the time, and she didn't.

Which is how she ended up here. During one of the weekly get togethers with her friends they had decided she needed to date someone again. And they didn't care whether she approved or not, they would set her up with someone, since she apparently didn't have the time to meet someone. And she liked that they cared for her so much, sure, but sometimes they could be a bit overbearing? And form past experiences, blind dates usually didn't go very well for her. Either the guys couldn't handle her constant babbling which she did when she was nervous (and you bet she was nervous for these blind dates), or they were just plain boring and they couldn't keep her attention. And then of course there were the guys that only thought she was pretty, and were interested in her for only one thing. Those guys usually didn't work out either. So yes, she would say she was apprehensive for this blind date when she was set up. But when she got the message she had to be at her favourite Italian restaurant, which was just around the corner from her house, this Thursday, she did get kind of excited. It had been a long time since she had been on a date, and she liked the process of getting dressed up for one. When she broke the news to Oliver, that she couldn't be in this Thursday, he put up a bit of a fight at first, but when she made clear that she deserved a night off every once in a while too, he agreed. Not that he could have kept her from going. He might be her boss, but he definitely wasn't the boss of her.

When she arrived at Notte Stellata, she was wearing one of her favourite dresses, paired with some gorgeous shoes. She had kept her hair simple, just letting it fall as it naturally would. And she was actually excited, because this was her first _real _night out in a while. She walked in to the restaurant, and immediately someone stood up and walked towards her. "Felicity Smoak?" he asked. When she nodded in confirmation, he said: "Hi, I'm Aiden. Aiden Flanagan. Let's walk to our table shall we?" As she followed him to the table, she couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome, and that he certainly was well built. Though not as well built as Oliver of course, but well, not everyone had spent 5 years on an island and built up muscle. Wait, why was she thinking of Oliver? She was on a date for god's sake. "You look beautiful" Aiden said to her when they were seated. "Thank you!" Felicity said. "Did my friends tip you off or something, because this is actually my favourite restaurant, and you wouldn't know that, unless of course you asked around about me, which is totally understandable because blind dates can be kind of scary I guess.. I mean I wouldn't put it against you if you wanted to know who you were going to deal with before you went out on a date with them, though it's also kind of strange, to ask around first.." "Felicity" Aiden interrupted her. "I didn't actually ask around, though I did hear from your friends you had the tendency to babble when nervous, which I guess is what you're doing now. This is actually one of my favourite restaurants as well, so that's a complete coincidence! Though I'm very glad you like it."

Felicity was kind of flustered. Why couldn't she ever stop the stupid babbling? Though he didn't seem like he minded too much, he had just interrupted her. "If you think I'm going off on a babble, you should just stop me" she told him, "I wouldn't want to annoy you with my incessant talking."

"I really like you babbling though, it makes you honest." Aiden answered.

That was the first time any guy, except for Oliver and Diggle who just laughed at her when she was babbling most of the time, didn't find her babbling annoying. She was surprised, and she voiced that to Aiden as well. But he really didn't seem to mind. This made her so much more relaxed, and she was able to just enjoy the date. He was really interesting, and they could actually have a really nice conversation, she found out. Also, he wasn't too bad to look at. In fact, he was quite handsome. Her friends had really done well this time!

Dinner flew by, and before they knew it they had been talking for hours, and it was getting near to midnight. Though she'd gotten the night off, she did have to work in the morning, and so had Aiden. She found out he worked as a veterinarian, with his own clinic in the city, so he often made long days. He insisted on walking her home, even when she was only 2 blocks away from her apartment building. When they arrived, he was very polite, and kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush. "I really enjoyed tonight Aiden," she said. "I hope we can do this again sometime, just call me." He affirmed this and walked off into the night, since he didn't live to far from here either he didn't go by car. When she went inside, she felt the nice glow you get when a first date goes well. Like you could maybe really like the guy but you're not really sure yet? That feeling. She certainly had an enjoyable evening though, and she wouldn't mind repeating it another night. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

The next day was more than normal. Oliver didn't mention last night, so she assumed nothing special happened in the lair while she was gone. So she worked through the day, and when she was done at QC, she went to Verdant, well, technically the basement under Verdant. She still had the nice glowy feeling from last night, and today had been a good day as well, so nothing had diminished that glow. When Oliver arrived at the lair somewhat later than her, he said: "You look like you had a good night yesterday. You seem happier." Felicity answered: "Yeah, I actually had a really nice date yesterday. I was set up on a blind date by my friends, and usually those don't end well, because well, those guys don't normally match me? But I was actually pleasantly surprised yesterday, and you didn't want to know all that..." she trailed off, seeing Oliver's eyes had kind of glazed over. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your night off Felicity, but I would like to get back to catching the bad guys now, if you don't mind." Oliver said shortly. Felicity couldn't help but feel bothered, by how he acted. Was he not going to approve now? It wasn't like she was out with a different guy every week, like he was with girls most of the time. He didn't get to feel, dare she say it, jealous? No, he totally didn't like her that way, personally proved by him taking out a different girl each week.

So when she got a call from Aiden the next day, asking her if she wanted to maybe go see a movie tonight, she quickly agreed, and told Oliver she wouldn't be in that night. He sourly agreed, but he didn't seem to like it very much, Felicity thought. Well, bad luck for him. She was going to have fun. When she got to the cinema, she was surprised to find Aiden had picked to see Frozen, the new Disney film. She really had wanted to see that, and apparently so did he. They had lots of fun, and the movie was amazing, both fun and heartbreaking at moments. After the movie, they had a drink, and talked some more. She was really delighted they could talk so well to each other, and conversation flowed easily. When it was time to go home, he dropped her off at her apartment building, just like the first time, but this time he didn't kiss her cheek. He left a chaste kiss on her lips, which left her dumbfounded for a moment, but after a second she kissed him back. She didn't let it go too far though, she wasn't planning on sleeping with him after the second date, though he certainly didn't seem to mind kissing her, and she really enjoyed kissing him too. There were definitely sparks, she thought after she went upstairs and he went home. Which was good, because then maybe she could finally forget about her stupid crush on Oliver, which he obviously didn't return.

Their third date took place at her house. And yeah, she knew how that looked. But honestly, they were just watching movies and eating popcorn. Okay, and maybe cuddling, and making out a bit. But nothing more than that! Throughout the night though, Oliver kept calling her, though she had clearly told him she wouldn't be available. After the umpteenth time he called her phone, she just turned it off. He had to accept she had a life of her own too. She didn't expect him to turn up on her doorstep because she didn't respond to the calls.

When she opened the door after the knock and saw him standing there, she got agitated. "Oliver, you can't just show up every time I don't answer my phone, I told you I wouldn't be available tonight. You have to respect I have a life of my own too, I can't just show up at your beck and call!"

"Who is it Felicity?" she heard Aiden shout from inside, where he was still sitting on the couch, waiting for her to come back, and she flinched. Oliver probably wouldn't react well to her bailing on a night of helping him as the Arrow, to spend it with a guy watching TV. But she could do what she wanted, and he couldn't order her around. "Oh, you're on a date?" he asked. "Yes I am, now, can you please get off my doorstep, and let me get back to my date?" she said, frustrated. "Ye-uhm.. Yeah, of course, I'll see you tomorrow then." And he walked to the stairs. She closed the door and went back to the living room. "Who was it?" Aiden asked. "Oh, just my boss, who thought he could just knock on my door late in the evening and expect me to help him, while I obviously told him I wouldn't be available tonight." Felicity answered, still frustrated. Why would he even come over? She had told him he couldn't come to her for help tonight, and yet when she didn't answer her phone he still came over like an overbearing mother bear that couldn't live without knowing where she was every second. The thought of Oliver as a mother bear made her giggle slightly. But she turned her attention back to Aiden, and they continued the movie they were watching as if nothing happened.

The next day though, Oliver was sulking. She could definitely call it that. She didn't even know why. It wasn't like she hurt him or anything; she just told him the truth. But he still seemed really hurt. So later, when they were in the lair, and Diggle wasn't there yet, she asked him what his problem was. She totally didn't expect what came out of his mouth though. He told her: "You know what my problem is Felicity? My problem is that even though I shouldn't care too much about you, I do. I didn't know seeing you with another man would be this hard! Another man who makes you happy, like I can't, another man for you to talk to about your day, another man for you to seek comfort from! I love you, and I can't help it, but I want you to be happy, and you couldn't be that with me. I couldn't give you the life you deserve, and Aiden obviously can. He is normal, and he is good for you, and you clearly like him. So, I'm not okay. Because I love you. And I don't know if I can handle seeing you with someone else." She was stunned. First of all, because Oliver usually wasn't this outspoken about his feelings. Second of all, because did he just admit he loved her? What? She couldn't actually form a response to this outburst of emotions he just gave her. So she did the one thing that seemed logical to her right now: she kissed him. At first he was not responding, obviously not expecting her to react that way. But after a few seconds, he started kissing her back. One of his hands went to the back of her head and the other went around her waist to pull her closer. His tongue slightly licked at her lips, asking for access, which she gratefully allowed.

When they pulled back, they were both slightly out of breath. "I guess I have to break it off with Aiden then." Felicity quipped. "Cause you might not have known, but I've had a crush on you which turned into more later since you walked in with the laptop full of bullet holes. And you might not have noticed, but that attraction never went away, and I love you too, I just never thought you could love an IT-girl like me, I mean, I'm obviously not really your type, and well, I just never expected this to happen-"Oliver gave her another kiss. "Shut up, Felicity" he said, laughing and she agreed, kissing him again.

* * *

**Please leave a review! **

**Felicity's first date outfit**: first-date-outfit-3-the-dinner-date-273165/


End file.
